Cast List
The Cast List is a complete collection of NJ's Survivor contestants, with their in-game name, Tengaged username, color level, age, seasons, and finishes. List of Contestants and Statistics This is a complete list of NJ's Survivor contestants in order of elimination. Here will also be stated each contestants' votes against. Take note that the ages and color levels stated in this table are the contestants' age and level at the time of playing. The Votes Against column will NOT include votes that are negated by Hidden Immunity Idols or votes cast during a second round of voting, if tied. Jury votes are also excluded from the table. - This player has played two times. - This player has played three times. - This player has played four times. - This player has played five times. } !Imogen J. | |21 | |rowspan="16"| Ardennes |16th |1 |4 |- | !Tyler M. | |17 | |15th |2 |6 |- | !Anthony C. | |17 | |14th |3 |7 |- | !Ethan C. | |19 | |13th |3 |4 |- | !Jake G. | |18 | |12th |4 |5 |- | !Kevin R. | |21 | |11th |5 |4 |- | !Ellie C. | |20 | |10th |6 |0 |- | !Cedric D. | |22 | |9th |7 |5 |- | !Adam D. | |14 | |8th |8 |8 |- | !Ryan G. | |17 | |7th |9 |4 |- | !Nick C. | |16 | |6th |10 |8 |- | !DJ M. | |17 | |5th |11 |8 |- | !Will S. | |19 | |4th |12 |5 |- | !Bryant K. | |13 | |3rd |13 |6 |- | !Sam H. | |20 | |2nd |14 |7 |- | !Lindsey H. | |17 | |1st |14 |1 |- | !James G. | |20 | |rowspan="18"| All Stars |18th |1 |6 |- | !Max C. | |22 | |17th |2 |4 |- | !Ryan G. | |17 | |16th |3 |4 |- | !Trae C. | |14 | |15th |4 |5 |- | !Justin T. | |18 | |14th |5 |3 |- | !Erik N. | |22 | |13th |5 |3 |- | !Cedric D. | |22 | |12th |6 |3 |- | !Riley A. | |18 | |11th |7 |9 |- | !Brady S. | |17 | |10th |8 |9 |- | !Will T. | |17 | |9th |9 |5 |- | !Newz O. | |18 | |8th |10 |6 |- | !Tico F. | |25 | |7th |11 |4 |- | !Qaz W. | |16 | |6th |12 |15 |- | !Will J. | |18 | |5th |13 |5 |- | !Jay M. | |22 | |4th |14 |6 |- | !Sam H. | |20 | |3rd |15 |2 |- | !Eric M. | |15 | |2nd |15 |3 |- | !Cory C. | |18 | |1st |15 |4 |- | !Mario S. | |16 | |rowspan="18"| Sri Lanka |18th |6 |3 |- | !Natalie S. | |20 | |17th |7 |4 |- | !Zac L. | |22 | |16th |7 |5 |- | !JT T. | |19 | |15th |6 |6 |- | !Carlos S. | |23 | |14th |7 |10 |- | !Dylan W. | |15 | |13th |8 |5 |- | !Robby J. | |16 | |12th |9 |4 |- | !Ryan B. | |20 | |11th |11 |8 |- | !Israel G. | |19 | |10th |12 |2 |- | !DJ M. | |17 | |9th |13 |8 |- | !Will S. | |20 | |8th |14 |5 |- | !David M. | |15 | |7th |15 |7 |- | !Ozzy G. | |23 | |6th |15 |6 |- | !Bennett N. | |16 | |5th |15 |8 |} Category:Trivia